Sennen Concert Tour
by The Phantom Writer
Summary: GravitationYugiou Crossover. Shuichi and the gang go on tour for half a year. Because it's so long, they're allowed to bring friends and family. Well what happenes when their bus breaks down in...you guessed it, Domino City?


Sennen Concert Tour.

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

"Big News!" K said, in his usual, enthusiastic English. Then he reverted back to Japanese, as the band looked at him curiously, "We have a tour coming up! A tour of all of Japan! It'll be a joint tour with Nittle Grasper. We'll go to Kyoto, Hiroshima, and everywhere else we can nudge through in the time spand of half a year!"  
  
Suguru sputtered, "Half a year?! On tour?!"  
  
"No way!" Shuichi said, "I will not leave Eiri for that long!"  
  
It had been three years since Shuichi and Yuki Eiri had gotten together, and in the span of time, Eiri had said 'I love you' at least once, and had started letting Shuichi call him by his given name.  
  
"No problem!" K said in English again, and soon reverted back to Japanese yet again, "You are all allowed to bring family and friends with you! We've booked a huge tour bus! You could fit at least hundred people in it comfortably! The tour is in two weeks!"  
  
"Eiri will never agree," Shuichi mumbled, looking a little more then irked. Hiro shrugged, "Neither will Ayaka, which is why I won't bother inviting her."  
  
Shuichi looked at Hiro, curiously. He grinned when he noticed Hiro sideglancing Suguru, "No...you don't need to invite Ayaka, now do you?"  
  
Hiro blinked, and looked at Shuichi quickly, "What's that suppose to mean?"  
  
Shuichi grinned, slyly, "Nothin'."  
  
He looked at his watch and bid them all goodbye, "See you tomorrow!"  
  
"Shindou!" K called, "Remember--"  
  
"--I know! Tour in two weeks, practice tomorrow! Blah blah blah! Bye!"  
  
And he was gone.

* * *

"Tadaima!" Shuichi called as he burst into the apartment, grinning.  
  
No answer. Shuichi sighed. Eiri was probably working. Shuichi sighed, and tapped the office door. No reply.  
  
"Eiri! Don't ignore m--" He was cut off by the door swinging open, and the blonde's hovering form looking down at him. Shuichi looked up at him, smiling. Eiri rolled his eyes and walked out, pushing past him with a coffee mug in hand.  
  
"Where the hell are my cigarettes, brat. I couldn't find them all day," the blonde said from the kitchen,  
  
Shuichi pursed his lips, "Erg...they were on the sofa table all day."  
  
He said this as he dug them out of his pocket and placed them their, before diving back onto the couch. Eiri walked back out and found his cigarettes and lighter on the sofa table, "Liar. You took them, you damn brat, so I wouldn't smoke."  
  
"I would never!" More then once in one day, Shuichi added to himself.  
  
Eiri rolled his eyes at how horrible and overdramatic his lover was at lying, and tapped the cigarette pack against his hand, before taking one out, and lighting it, taking a long drag. He glanced at the pink haired blob of energy, and could tell he was yearning to tell him something, by the way his leg bounced up and down, as he sat with his hands folded in his lap.  
  
Eiri took the cigarette out of his mouth and tapped the ashes into an ash tray, before sitting in the crook of the couch, and looking at the boy, "All right, what is it?"  
  
"What?" Shuichi asked, as Eiri took another drag of his cigarette. He blew smoke rings out of his mouth, and asked, "You want to talk at me, I can tell. So what the hell is it?"  
  
"That's cool," Shuichi replied, as he watched the rings rise. Eiri glared at him, "You're avoiding the subject, baka."  
  
Shuichi's blue-violet eyes shifted back and forth, and he tapped his fingers against his knees. Eiri's eyes were barring into him, and he shifted, before sighing.  
  
"All right, I'll spill," Shuichi said, and Eiri smirked. He always won.  
  
"We have a tour coming up. A joint tour with Nittle Grasper." Shuichi began.  
  
"So?" Eiri said, "You always have something going on. Why is this one so much more important that you had to tell me, besides the fact that you tell me -everything-."  
  
"Well...this one is half a year long..." Shuichi replied, glancing up at him. The cigarette fell from Eiri's lips, and the author yelped as the hot bud burned his leg. He picked it up, growling, and crushed it out.  
  
"You mean, you'll be gone for half a year?" Eiri thought, half of him jumping for joy, that he'd have six months to finish recent books and start new ones, and half of him miserable that he'd have to live alone for six months, without his lover around to pester him, sing for him...  
  
...inspire him.  
  
"Errr...there's more..." The bubblegum haired boy mumbled.  
  
Eiri was just about to protest his leaving, when he blinked, and shut his mouth, "More?"  
  
"Errg...yeah...family and friends are welcome to come...the tour bus is huge and...errr, K...kind of insists that we bring our friends and things with us...be-because...we'll be away so long," Shuichi slunk back, as his lover's amber eyes widened.  
  
"Insists as in, shoot me in the head if I don't agree?" Eiri asked, eyeing the younger man. Shuichi shifted, uncomfortably, again, and muttered, "Probably..."  
  
Eiri sighed, closing his eyes and shaking his head, before opening his eyes again and looking at the pink haired genki singer, "When do we leave?"  
  
Shuichi brightened, "Eiri!"  
  
He tackled him to the couch, and kissed him, and suddenly, Eiri wasn't that concerned with the tour. He smirked when the kiss broke, and picked the younger man up, carrying him to the bedroom, where they had quite an eventful night, and thoughts of tours were completely thrown from their minds. All that mattered was them.

* * *

Two Weeks Later

* * *

"I cannot believe I agreed to do this," Eiri growled, "I also can't believe I agreed to bring you, otouto."  
  
"Because you love me, aniki!" Tatsuha grinned. Shuichi giggled at his lover, as the blonde thwapped his younger brother in the head. A car pulled up. Mika's car.  
  
Tohma, Mika, and Ryuuichi stepped out, and Tatsuha looked about ready to wet himself at the sight of the pop legend. His mouth fell agape, and he bounced, fisting and unfisting his hands, before he, nervously, lifted one to comb through his ebony locks.  
  
"Kumagorou is happy! Kumagorou likes going on tour!" Ryuuichi said, smiling widely, as he flew Kumagorou around in a circle. Shuichi smiled and ran over to Ryuuichi, and they started chatting.  
  
"Man, I wish I could just start a conversation with Ryuuichi," Tatsuha said, hearts in eyes.  
  
"You can, idiot. He's very friendly. Of course, if you tried to start one, it would probably come out 'Uh uh...hubbada hubbada hubbada...' " Eiri said, smirking.  
  
"You are evil. Pure eeeevil!" Tatsuha said, glaring at his brother, before he felt something latch onto his arm. He looked over to see two wide, genki eyes looking at him. Sakuma Ryuuichi was hanging off of him.  
  
"Hiya! Shu-kun says you're a fan! I like fans! But I hope we can be friends too, Tatsuha-kun, na no da!"  
  
"Yeah, of course..." Tatsuha said, smiling, flushing.  
  
"All right! Everyone on the bus!" K shouted. Noriko pulled up just in time, yanking her clothes and stuff out of her car, "I'm here!"  
  
"You were almost late, Nori-chan, na no da!" Ryuuichi said, giggling, and he dragged Tatsuha onto the bus. Noriko followed them, along with Tohma and Mika, and Shuichi and Eiri got on last, Eiri still grumbling about this whole idea.  
  
The bus closed up, and K got behind the wheel, "Hehehe, lets get this show on the road."  
  
"Um...K-san...are you sure you're...capable of...driving a vehicle of this...errr..." Sakano asked, fidgeting.  
  
Eiri, being the smart ass he is, smirked, "At least Mika isn't driving."  
  
"Urusei, bakayarou!" Mika growled, throwing a pen at his head. Eiri dodged easily, still smirking. Shuichi giggled, and was also granted with a pen to the head, but did not dodge as easily as his lover, and was nailed right between his blue-violet eyes.  
  
Mika smirked and turned back to her husband.

* * *

Two More Weeks Later

* * *

Tap tap tap tap.

Shuichi turned over on the small futon he'd been assigned to share with Eiri, and slammed a pillow down over his head.  
  
Tap. Tap tap tap.  
  
It wasn't working. He could still hear it.  
  
Tap tap. Tap ta—

"OW! Shit, Shuichi!" Eiri growled, blowing on his fingers, as Shuichi slammed his laptop down on them. He was glaring, tiredly, and his fingers were tapping against the plastic plated top.

"That's really annoying, and it's past midnight. Go to bed, Eiri," Shuichi grumbling, stifling a yawn.  
  
Eiri was glaring back at the genki pop star, but sighed in defeat, and placed his laptop back in its case, toeing off his shoes, and climbing into bed.  
  
As he turned on his stomach, he felt someone curl at his side. He had half the mind to push him away, but as he looked at the face beneath the pink tuft of hair, so peaceful and serene, mouth open slightly, purring softly into his side, he didn't have the heart.  
  
He actually let a small smile sneak by and pulled an arm out from under him and put it over the younger.  
  
He yawned, and then, fell asleep. 

* * *

The next morning, Shuichi awoke to K cursing, Sakano bugging out, and Eiri no where in sight. He stood from the bed and went over to Hiro, who was distracting himself from K by strumming his guitar a bit.  
  
"What's going on?" He asked, yawning a bit, and rubbing blue-violet eyes.

"The bus broke down," Hiro replied, looking up at him, "And Yuki-san and Seguchi-san are outside trying to figure out where we are. It's a small city by the looks of it."

"You've seen it?"

"I went out and took a peek. It's not much, but since we're stuck here, I suppose we can perform."  
  
K cocked his gun, and pointed it at Hiro, who seemed as calm as ever, closing his eyes, as K growled, "We are not stuck here. We are going to get the bus fixed, and we're going straight to Okinawa."  
  
Shuichi sighed, and walked off the bus, still adorned in his pajamas, though not caring. He shuffled to Eiri, standing next to him.  
  
Eiri was smoking, taking long drags of his cigarette, having not had one in two days, since K had made the rule that he was not allowed to smoke on the bus, and they hadn't stopped in two days.

"Eiri?" Shu asked, softly. Both blonde men looked at him, and Eiri rolled his eyes.

"Baka, what are you doing out here in that? It's freezing. Go put my coat on, it's hanging off the edge of the bed."  
  
Tohma's eyes saddened a bit. It was true, he loved his wife, but sometimes he found it unfair that Shuichi was rewarded the attentions of Eiri, and he was not.  
  
Shu nodded, smiling, and ran back into the bus.  
  
Eiri smirked a bit. Then, the sound of jet overhead caught both his and Tohma's attention.  
  
Looking up, Eiri narrowed his eyes, not sure what he was seeing. But it didn't look like a jet. It looked like a...

"Dragon!" Shuichi gasped, as he walked back out of the bus, Eiri's long jack hanging over his shoulders.

"Peculiar..." Tohma murmured.

"Very..." Eiri replied.

* * *

"How far are we from the landing point, otouto?"

"About half a mile!"

"Good." 

* * *

A few hours later, Shu was still staring at the sky, fully dressed, hoping to see more dragons flying across it.  
  
K was cursing, because the bus really was broken down, and everyone else was just kind of doing there own thing.  
  
Eiri sat next to Shuichi. "You realize it wasn't a real dragon, right? It was jet...a strange jet, but a jet nonetheless...I've flown on enough of them to recognize that sound."

"Yeah...but it was cool..." Shuichi sighed, and leaned his head against his shoulder.

"Shuichi-kuuunn!!" a voice from behind chimed. Sakuma Ryuuichi was standing behind him, smiling a bright smile, Kumagorou hanging on one arm, and Tatsuha being dragged, flushing, and starry eyed, by the other.

"Tatsuha-kun and I are going to look around the city! Would you and Yuki-san like to come?"  
  
Shuichi smiled and nodded, before looking at his blonde lover. Eiri looked back and forth between all three of them, before sighing, and shrugging; "Whatever."  
  
The two pop stars yipped and Shuichi pulled Eiri up. They took off down the street.

"Ooohh! An arcade! Let's go play blowing up games, sparkly Shuichi-kun!!" Ryuuichi rattled, pulling Shuichi inside. Eiri and Tatsuha followed.  
  
As Shuichi and Ryuuichi played 'Point Blank' (1), Eiri and Tatsuha noticed a commotion around one of the machines. They made their way over, and were met with an interesting sight. A blonde man and a brunette girl dancing on one of those DDR machines.  
  
They were apparently neck and neck, but Eiri could tell the blonde was giving it everything he had to keep up with the girl. A lot of the people were cheering, but Eiri noticed three who cheered particularly loud. First was another man who looked about the height of the blonde. He was brown haired, and had the strangest hairstyle Eiri had ever seen. Of course, that is until he looked at the second, who was shorter than Tohma, but the novelist could tell he was the same age as the rest. He had a strangest spiked look to his hair, and apparently he was very much like Shuichi when it came to dying hair, because he had three different colors. The third was another young man, who was also about the same age as them, and he had long white hair, which was currently pulled into a high ponytail(2).

"Hey, what are you two do—Hey wow! They're really good! But I bet I could beat 'em both!" Shuichi exclaimed.  
  
The music had stopped by then and everyone had heard his declaration and turned toward him.  
  
He flushed.  
  
The girl hopped down; "You really think you can beat me?"  
  
Shuichi flushed darker, and hid behind Eiri. The novelist rolled his eyes and stepped aside, whispering, "You dug yourself into this. Find a way to climb out the hole, yourself."  
  
Shuichi glared; "Fine."  
  
He stepped onto the platform, and the blonde stepped down. Eiri could see his face now. He was cute, with his strange haircut, and bright mahogany eyes, but the writer had to admit that his Shu was much cuter.  
  
The girl picked a song, and the game started. Across, up, down, up, across. Both were giving it everything they had. Around, across, down, across, up.  
  
Tatsuha and Ryuuichi were cat-calling to Shu, supporting him, and all of the girl's friends were doing the same. Eiri stuffed his hands in his pockets, his eyes focused on his lover.  
  
As the game ended, they stopped in a draw, and Shuichi smiled at the girl.  
  
She smiled back. "Good game! My name's Masaki Anzu."

"I'm Shindou Shuichi," Shu replied. Biiiig mistake.

"You are?!" Anzu and the white haired boy cried at the same time.

"Ugh, moron," Eiri growled, pushing through the crowd, and stepping in front of Shu. "He is...what is it to you?"

"Gomen ne," both people seemed a little intimidated by Eiri. The other blonde slid in front of them.

"Hey back off! They weren't tryin' to molest him or nothin'!" He growled. Eiri narrowed amber eyes, before looking back at Shuichi.  
  
He looked back at the group. 

* * *

"Look, Shuichi, we're really sorry about drawing attention to you back there," Anzu said, sipping a smoothie. She smiled; "I really just wanted to introduce you to my friends. The one who stood up to your friend is Jounouchi Katsuya, but we call him Jou."  
  
Jou was playing with his straw, still throwing glares at Eiri.

"The other brunette here is Honda Hiroto. We call him Honda," She continued, "The other huge Bad Luck fanatic, like myself, is Bakura Ryou. We call him Ryou."  
  
And she smiled a special kind of smile at the third; "This is Motou Yuugi. We call him Yuugi."

"Nice to meet you all! I love your hair, Yuugi!" Shuichi giggled. Eiri shot him a look.

"What? I can't like his hair? It's not like I'll do it up like that! I like my pink hair! Stop glaring at me, Eiri..." Shuichi 'oh'ed; "This is Uesugi Eiri! You probably know him as Yuki Eiri!"  
  
Ryou leaned over the table; "I do...I've read everyone of his books. Is it true you and Shindou-sama are lovers?"

Jou looked up at them, straw still hanging from his lips, and he looked at Eiri. Neither seemed the type to be...that way. Of course, he himself didn't seem the type either.

'Could he act anymore like a school girl?' Eiri thought, looking at Ryou, and grunting.

"He says 'yes'," Shuichi replied, sipping at his iced tea.  
  
The little bell for the door ringed, but the group barely noticed. That is, until Jou saw a flash of purple coat, and nearly swallowed his straw, gagging, as he stuck it back in his cup.

"What happened, Jo—oh," Yuugi noticed the brunette at the counter, picking up a few bags of something. Yuugi thought it was probably take out for himself and his younger brother.

"Wow...he's cute...who is he?" Shuichi asked, looking over at the brunette. He earned a glare from his blonde lover, and flushed, embarrassed.

"The biggest jerk in the world. Kaiba Seto," Jou replied. The remark earned a look from the brunette, and a smirk. Jou began to bang his head on the table, begging, "Please don't come over here, please don't come over here, please don't co—"

"Hey there, mutt," Seto said, as he leaned against a table across from their's. "Buried any nice bones lately? Because I think the butcher shop is having a sale."

"Kutabare(3), Kaiba," Jou spat. "I don't know about bones, but I do know that Casablanca dude called and he wants his coats back."  
  
Seto glared.

"Let me guess...they don't get along?" Shu asked, observing them.

"Very good, bubblegum head. Who's this? Some more of your lame friends? Let me give you a word of advice, pinkie, don't let Yuugi give you hair tips."  
  
Shu gasped, glaring, and Eiri was up in flash, pressing Seto up against a wall. He'd gotten the same surge of protectiveness after Aizawa had attacked Shu. It was proof he really did love the pink haired singer.

"Take it back."  
  
"You speak Japanese like you've lived here all your life," Seto began, his own eyes narrowing, "but if you are full Japanese...then I feel sorry for your parents...your look must have embarrassed them most of your life."  
  
Eiri moved back, his eyes wide, before he exited, quietly.

"Get a life, Kaiba. You jerk," Jou spat, before getting up and following the other blonde.

"You're horrible," Shuichi whispered; "Eiri's been treated poorly all his life because of what he looks like. But you don't even know him."  
  
SMACK!  
  
He landed one right across the brunette's cheek, before running out after them.

* * *

"Hey, man," Jou said, walking up next to him.  
  
Eiri was smoking, trying to calm his shaken nerves.

"I know how you feel. Hell, I'm blonde too. And my dad isn't the kindest person. Don't let Kaiba rattle you...he's just an asshole. He has good qualities, for sure, like he does love his brother a lot, but...I think maybe he's just lonely. He probably only said that to you because he saw that you were willing to defend Shuichi, and he was jealous."  
  
Eiri spared a glance at him.  
  
Shuichi was pressed behind a tree, smiling.

"It's not the first time." Eiri said. "Not the first time I was willing to hurt someone for Shuichi's sake. I nearly killed someone for him."  
  
Jou looked at him.

"Someone was so jealous of Shuichi and his talent...they went so far as too..." Eiri narrowed his eyes viciously, flicking the cigarette away, roughly.  
  
He and Jou both watched as the brunette in the trenchcoat stepped out the fast food place, glancing at Jou, only for a moment, before stepping into his limo.  
  
Shuichi recognized the look.

'Oh my gods, I know that look. He...!' 

* * *

Me: Okay, so it's sort of a cliffhanger. This is really the first crossover I've ever written. I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! Okay now:  
  
(1) – It's a game I love to play when I go to the arcade. It has a whole bunch of different mini games that all involve shooting. Not sure if they have it in Japan.  
  
(2) – I think Ryou would look so cute with a high ponytail...kinda like K's! XD  
  
(3) – Kutabare means fuck you in Japanese...so I've heard.


End file.
